thehorrorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley James Williams
Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the gun. - "Ash" Williams Known mainly by the nickname of "Ash", Ashley James Williams ''is the main protagonist of the Evil Dead franchise, and a protagonist in the HorrorVerse. A character created by ''Sam Raimi, he is famously portrayed by Bruce Campbell. During his time as an exorcist/demon slayer, he has experienced various battles, whether it be during 1985 or 1300. Before the Cabin Ash was born and raised in Elk Grove, Michigan on June 13th of 1958, along with his sister Cheryl. During his high school years, he once dated a girl named Linda B., ''only to break up with her for another girl named ''Linda. At some time, he learned to play classical piano. He also met Chet, who would become a lifelong friend of his. After high school, he and Linda attended Michigan State University, where he received an engineering degree. In his mid-to-late 20s, he worked in the Housewares department of an S-Mart superstore. During his time with Linda, he told her about his dream to live in Jacksonville, Florida and take her with him. At some point, he met two people who became friends with, Scotty and his girlfriend Shelly. The First Night During 1981, Scotty rented a cabin in the woods, deciding it to be a good spot for a weekend getaway. He invited Ash, Linda, Shelly, and Cheryl. Driving to the cabin in their Oldsmobile, the bridge leading to it is nearly destroyed. However, the five manage to pull forward and eventually come upon the cabin. At the cabin, they find the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, roughly translating into "Book of the Dead", along with several other objects. One of which is a tape recorder. The tape is a recording of the cabins owner, Professor Raymond Knowby, who was translating a passage from the book. By playing the tape, Ash and company would awaken the Kandarian Demon, the same that Knowby had unleashed earlier in the week. The Kandarian ''would possess and kill all but ''Ash, one by one. Once he is the last survivor, Ash manages to briefly destroy the Necronomicon by throwing it into the fireplace. By doing so, the possessed bodies of his friends and sister would rapidly decay and 'die'. As Ash begins to walk away, the Kandarian ''would suddenly strike at him. The Second Night ''Ash ''would be carried a good distance away by the ''Kandarian, slamming hard into a tree and landing in a puddle of water. He briefly becomes a "deadite", only to be released by the coming of dawn. After being unconscious for most of the day, Ash ''finds himself moments before sunset would arrive. He climbs into his car, driving back to the bridge, only to find it destroyed by the ''Kandarian. The demon proceeds to make its way up the cliff as the sun quickly sets, Ash responding by driving away from the broken bridge at the highest speed he can. However, such a speed would launch him out of the car once he crashed into a tree stump. In an attempt to hide from the demon, Ash ''would run into the cabin and hide beneath the trapdoor. Once the demon left, he comes out, only to find himself surrounded by the spirits of the Evil Dead for another night. During this, his hand is bitten by a Deadite, causing an infection. To prevent the infection spreading, ''Ash ''grabs a nearby chainsaw, cutting off his hand in quite a memorable scene. ''Who's laughing now?! - "Ash" Williams, as he cuts off his hand Later, Knowby's daughter Annie arrives with Ed Gentley ''and two other people arrive. It turns out that the wife of ''Raymond and mother of Annie, Henrietta Knowby is still in the basement. One by one, all are killed until Ash ''and ''Annie are left. Annie reveals that the Necronomicon pages she had brought with her were the ones needed to defeat the Evil. To prepare himself for battle, Ash would proceed to famously fashion the chainsaw from before into a weaponized tool-hand. Groovy. - "Ash" Williams, upon having prepared himself for battle. Upon the finishing of a final incantation after Henrietta's defeat, however, Annie ''is stabbed in the back by ''Ash's severed hand. This results in a portal, sucking in Ash and the Oldsmobile and sending him back in time to 1300 AD. "The Chosen One" Ash finds himself surrounded by medieval knights. Lord Arthur, ruler of the land, was convinced that Ash was an ally of his mortal enemy, Henry the Red, thus ordering his execution. Captured and brought to Castle Kandar, Ash is pushed into a pit containing two Deadites. After defeating the two, with the help of the Wise Man, Ash is finally accepted as a figure foretold in a prophecy in the Necronomicon, "The Chosen One". One of the locals, Sheila, ''falls in love with him, ''Ash returning with his own feelings of love for her. Ash ''is persuaded to find the ''Necronomicon when it is explained that it can help return him back to his proper time. Showing his engineering skills at work, he constructs a mechanical prosthetic hand out of a gauntlet from a suit of armor. During his lone journey to retrieve the book, he encounters many dangers such as: tiny Ash''es, an ''Evil Ash, and doppelganger Necronomicon''s. However, due to a fumbling of an incantation, he accidentally awakens an army of darkness and his evil self. ''Klaatu.. Verata.. N-*coughing*.. - "Ash" Williams, screwing up the incantation Upon returning to the Castle, he refuses to assist in defeating the army. However, the capture of Sheila changes his mind. After this, he manages to unite Arthur ''and ''Henry's forces together. He trains them in combat, converts the Oldsmobile into a "deathcoaster", and prepares to defend the Necronomicon. By nightfall, the battle begins, the victory going to Ash after he saves a possessed Sheila and defeats the Evil Ash. He turns his attention back to returning to 1981. 20th Century or Bust Using a potion given to him by the Wise Man, Ash slumbers for 681 years. Once he awakens, he makes his way back to his hometown. However, the citizens would not believe him, thinking him to be an insane serial killer. He is shunned out of town, where he is forced to live with the legend of "Ashy Slashy" in his mind. Ashy Slashy, hatchet and saw Takes your head and skins you raw Ashy Slashy, heaven and hell Cuts out your tongue so you can't yell - "Ashy Slashy" poem During the period of time he spent out by himself, he finds another copy of the Necronomicon, keeping it to himself. He eventually settles down with his Oldsmobile and a trailer home in tow. Nowhere to Hyde Eventually, Ash would be found by one Henry Jekyll, an agent for the secret organization known as Monarch. Being incredibly vague about his intentions, Jekyll ''unknowingly raises ''Ash's suspicions. Matters turn for the worse when Jekyll begins to transform into Edward Hyde. Ash, mistaking Henry for a Deadite, would take away the Anti-''Hyde'' serum created for Jekyll. After a rough battle between the two, Ash finally realizes his mistake. However, he cuts off an arm and a leg of Hyde's as a precaution before curing him. Jekyll ''is understandably shocked and angered by this, however he does eventually calm down. After helping ''Jekyll to a bench, Ash begins to contemplate skipping town. Recruitment Another Monarch agent, Tommy Jarvis, is sent to recruit Ash into the organization. After some reluctancy, the demon-slayer eventually gives in and joins. He is taken to Monarch headquarters, where he meets the leader at the time, Abraham Van Helsing. Both Jarvis and Williams are sent on a mission to retrieve Frankenstein's Monster. The mission is successful and the monster is semi-peacefully retrieved. Smell that "Derry-air" Another mission for Ash, as given by Abraham, was to investigate various missing children in the town of Derry, Maine. He investigates a cave near Derry, leading to his first encounter with the creature known mainly as It, disguised as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. After an intimidating conversation and a brief battle, Pennywise escapes, prompting Ash to continue searching. Eventually, Ash would find the Clown, only to be overwhelmed by It's powers. Abraham, however, intervenes with several battery acid bullets. The duo plan to use the "Ritual of Chüd" to defeat It. Abraham would defend Ash as he performed the Ritual. Despite Abraham ''dying during the process, he would regenerate quickly just as ''Ash began to accept his fate. The newly-reborn Gabriel Van Helsing would defeat It, with him and Ash thinking the creature dead. Ash ''would promise to keep ''Gabriel's regeneration a secret, Gabriel heading off to hunt for Count Dracula. Hunting with Van Helsing Ash's next mission was to eliminate a person infected with the Wolf Man Virus. Upon reaching the town it was rumored to be in, he met once again with Gabriel, who persuades him to spare the Wolf Man and let him take care of it. After waiting for nightfall, they begin to hunt for the creature. Eventually, they would find the creature near the summit of a snowy mountain near the town. During the battle, however, Ash is struck down by the Wolf Man. Once he comes to, he finds that Gabriel had already captured the creature and had cured him of the Wolf Man Virus. With this, the two go their separate ways. To be continued.Category:Monarch Agent